Gluttony
by daydreamer10101
Summary: There are two things Lois Lane is grateful for: Clark Kent, and vending machines. Future fic. Clois fluff.


**A/N: **Hey guys. :) Back in February, I wrote a fluffy one-shot called Pride that a lot of people seemed to enjoy. Many of you mentioned that they really liked the whole "Pride" theme itself. So I've been playing around with the idea of doing a small one-shot series using the Seven Deadly sins as themes, and putting my own Cloisy twist on theme. They'll all be fairly fun and light reads, though I do plan on tackling other fics this summer. Originally, Envy was supposed to be next and I was going to post it _two weeks_ ago until my stupid computer crashed THREE TIMES and deleted it all three times (the last time was when I only had about three paragraphs left to write, too). So in a fit of rage late at night, I wrote Gluttony instead. And ironically like its predecessor, this one was written at 2 AM. But I hope you like it anyway.

One another note, the fics in this series aren't in chronological order, so it's not necessary to read them all to understand them. But by all means, read them all as they come :)

**For the purpose of my story (and because I am still p*ssed!), Jimmy Olsen never died with some stupid excuse about his name or whatever. He's just Jimmy, always was, always is. Period. *end rant***

* * *

Clark Kent did up the last button on his dress shirt, checking his reflection in the back window of the store he stood by to make sure his Superman outfit was no longer visible. Satisfied, he made to walk out of the alley when he felt his cell phone buzz against his thigh. Fishing it out of his jeans quickly, he held it up to his ear. "Hello?

"_CK_," Jimmy Olsen's hurried voice said. "_She's at it again_."

"Again?"

"_Yep. This time she's really getting ready to leave_."

Clark watched as his reflection let a goofy smile spread across its face. "Just keep her there until I get there, Jimmy."

"_You got it CK. Hey—Lois that was_ my _cupcake!"_

"_Too bad, Olsen. You snooze, you lose. You should have eaten it an hour ago. Who are you talking to, anyway?"_

_"Uh…no one."_

There was a pause before Clark could hear Lois' suspicious tone ask, _"Did you call Clark on me?"_

_"No…"_

_"You are_ so _dead, Jimbo. Hey! Get back here! Just because I can't run after you, Olsen, it doesn't mean—"_

The line went dead. Clark chuckled and cast a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching before he sped off to the Daily Planet.

…Just in time to see his eight month pregnant wife violently shove her chair back under her desk and struggle to button up her long black coat all the way over her baby bump. Clark smiled affectionately. This was the fourth time this month Lois Lane had tried to bust her way out of the deal she had made months before when she had found out about the pregnancy, the one where she had assured him she wouldn't go on assignment or do anything remotely dangerous until after the baby was born. She had done well for the first few months, but now, near the end of her third and final trimester, she was getting restless. Lois was, he knew, an investigative journalist through and through, and the constant desk duty was wearing her nerves thin.

Thankfully, he had enlisted the help of the entire Planet to make sure that she held up her end of the deal, thereby making the only dangerous thing she did was use the stapler.

Though recently, Lois Lane with a stapler in hand seemed to be more dangerous for everyone _else_, rather than her.

"Smallville," Lois grinned as she spotted him making his way towards him. "Good. I need a ride."

"Lois," Clark said patiently, placing his hands on her shoulders, "where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting out of this stupid building," she answered shortly. "I tried, Clark. I did things your way and made it eight months without going out on assignment, but I'm done with this office, I'm done with the people, I'm just _done_!"

"Lois," Clark continued, growing more amused by the second. "You're yelling. People are starting to stare."

Lois followed his gaze around the bullpen. Several reporters _were _staring in their direction now; most hastily bent down and became thoroughly busy when Lois caught their gaze. All except Cat Grant, who smirked at them and waggled her fingers in their direction.

Lois growled under her breath. "If I could see my feet, I'd kick that woman _so _hard…"

"What did Cat do now?"

"Cat," Lois said through gritted teeth, "called me fat."

Clark's brow furrowed. "And why would she do that? You look beautiful, Lois."

And she did. These days she seemed to glow, her pregnancy giving her a softer, more radiant look than he seemed to remember her having before.

"Well, it _may _have had something to do with the fact that I pretty much emptied the vending machine…" she mumbled under her breath. Noticing Clark's raised eyebrow she bristled. "What? It's not my fault. This kid has your appetite, Smallville, and it's not even out of the womb yet!"

"_My _appetite? I've never eaten a full vending machine full of food before, Lois," he grinned.

"Please," Lois waved off his remarks. "I didn't eat that much. Two bags of chips at the most."

"Who ate all my donuts?!" Perry yelled suddenly through his open office door.

Lois' eyes widened, and she discreetly nudged an empty doughnut box further underneath her desk. Clark rolled his eyes with a smirk and turned back to their irate boss.

Perry scanned the bullpen before settling on the Lane-Kent joined desks. "Kent!"

Clark blinked, bewildered as to why Perry was singling him out, before turning back to Lois. Lois quickly dropped her hand, but not before he saw her pointing.

"Lois!" He shook his head, trying to look annoyed but failing miserably. "Nice."

She smiled at him and patted his arm. "You still love me, Smallville."

He smiled back. That was true.

"Those were _cinnamon _doughnuts! Cinnamon! And don't you look innocent, Lane, I can see the crumbs on your desk from here!" Perry barked.

"You know what?" Lois said quickly. "I'm starving. I think it's time to call it a night and go get some dinner."

**

It was late when Lois stood in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom in just her bra and panties, in the midst of changing into her pajamas, regarding her pregnant body in the mirror and listening to Clark hum off-key in the kitchen as he finished washing the dishes.

Her stomach had expanded so much in the past few weeks as the baby inside continued to grow. Not that she cared about her ever-changing size very much. That, the slight discomfort she was starting to feel in the final stretches of the pregnancy, and the overwhelming urge to eat anything with sugar were small prices to pay for being able to have the baby at all.

They hadn't thought, she remembered, that kids were a very big possibility in their future. Not biological ones, anyway. With Clark being where he was from, it just hadn't seemed likely… But they had agreed to try anyway, just in case.

_And lo and behold_, she thought with a slight smile, staring at her enormous stomach. _I get knocked up only two months after we start trying._

This baby was their miracle. The impossible made possible. She understood that, and she never allowed herself to take it for granted. Clark especially never took it for granted. And he was so excited, so overjoyed to be able to just have a family, something most people never had to worry about.

Lois thought back to all those months before, when she had first told him about the baby…

_*_

_Lois stood in the kitchen of her and Clark's apartment, attempting to not to burn the pasta she was supposed to be cooking. After a few more minutes of absent-minded stirring, she threw down the spatula and dumped the pasta in the trash. "Looks like take-out tonight."_

_The door to the apartment suddenly swung open, and Clark stood in the doorway, shaking rain out of his hair._

_"Sorry I'm late," he said. "Superman was needed. There was a robbery at the museum."_

_"Attempted robbery," she corrected him with a smile. "I saw your save on the news."_

_Clark paused. "Huh. I expected you to be a little more upset that I'm late for supper."_

_"Supper didn't really work out," Lois answered. "Besides, there are more important things going on."_

_"Like what?" he asked curiously. Frightened and excited, Lois crossed the room towards him._

_"Listen closely, Clark. What do you hear?"_

_"Uh…" Clark listened closely. "The TV next door, Mrs. Jacobs snoring upstairs, the –"_

_"Try a little closer to home, Smallville. As exciting as our sixty year old neighbor's deviated septum is, that isn't what I'm talking about."_

_"Okay ...the fridge, the radio in our bedroom, my heartbeat, your heart beat, a –" he broke off suddenly, staring at her with wide eyes. "Lois…?"_

_"Hear something extra Clark?" she asked, biting her lip to contain her smile._

_Clark dropped to his knees in front of her, gripping her waist. He placed his ear against her abdomen. "Oh my God. Oh my God – Lois, really?"_

_"I found out today for sure. I'm pregnant!"_

_Clark's eyes gleamed. He jumped to his feet, picking her up and swinging her around. He laughed happily. "I can't believe it! Lois this is – Oh my God, this is amazing!"_

_He gave another excited laugh and proceeded to kiss her until she was breathless. He dropped to his knees again and planted a few kisses against her stomach as well. Lois laughed shakily, running her fingers through his hair._

_Clark smiled at her abdomen, murmuring, "I can't wait to meet you, baby."_

_"I guess this answers the question of whether or not we'll be able to have kids," Lois said._

_Clark stood up again and smiled at her. His eyes looked wet. "Lois Lane, you are beautiful," he accentuated his words with kisses. "– wonderful –" Another kiss. "– amazing –" Kiss. "– and soon to be the mother of my child."_

_She blinked back her own tears of joy, reaching out to brush her fingers against his lips. "I can't wait."_

_*_

Lois looked up at the reflection in the mirror and saw Clark in the doorway, watching her with a tender expression on his face. She smiled and gestured at the mirror. "This is pretty much the only way I can remind myself what my feet look like. This baby of ours eclipsed them months ago."

The words were sheepish and a little frustrated, but her look was peaceful and happy. She placed her hands over her stomach, rubbing over the spot where their baby rested.

Crossing the room slowly, Clark stood behind her so that her back was pressed up snuggly against his chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes in appreciation and smiled when he let his hands slide down to cover her hers on her belly. She opened her eyes to find his when she felt his thumb rub the back of her hand, but his gaze was fixed on where their hands lay, and the precious cargo underneath.

"_Ours_," he mouthed, a small smile creeping across his handsome face.

Lois nodded and leaned back against him, echoing the sentiment. "Ours."

They stayed that way for a while before Lois yawned, and Clark pulled away immediately before reappearing a second later with one of his oversized flannel shirts—the only pajamas that fit her anymore—in hand. He held it up and asked, "Can I?"

She nodded in agreement and moved her arms to allow him to slip it onto her. He fastened the buttons from the top down, pausing when he got halfway to place a loving kiss against her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered, and laughed a second later when he felt a tiny kick underneath the palm he had resting near her belly button. He straightened up, his eyes suspiciously bright looking in the dim light. But before she had a chance to call him on it, she was suddenly in his arms. "And I love _you_, too," he murmured, dipping his head to press a kiss to her lips.

He carried her across the room and eased them both down onto the bed. He pulled the covers up, winding an arm around Lois' waist when she laid her head on his chest. There was a silence before he heard her snicker in the dark.

"What's so funny?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Nothing," she responded. "I was just thinking…I hope all the flannel and plaid of yours I've been wearing doesn't rub off on the baby."

"So I should return those tiny plaid baby shirts I bought the other day?"

Though it was too dark to see, he could tell she was rolling her eyes. "You know, you're lucky you're hot, Smallville, because your fashion sense leaves a lot to be desired."

"Hey, I still got you, didn't I?" he retorted, tightening his arms around her. "Plaid or no plaid."

"Well it's not like plaid was a factor in my first impression. The first time I saw you, you were completely naked."

"_Lois_."

"What? You made a good first impression…"

"So _that's _why you married me. So you could relive our first meeting whenever you wanted."

"Damn straight," she laughed. Their conversation lulled into a silence again until Clark stiffened and sighed, hearing shouts in the distance. Lois lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Go," she encouraged. "You're needed."

Clark nodded, his smile visible in the dark. Lois sat up quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a slow kiss. Clark sighed against her lips, threading his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too," she said quietly when she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. She leaned in a little further to allow her lips to brush his slightly as she said, "Oh, and Smallville?"

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice breathless. His eyes were half lidded in anticipation of another kiss.

Lois suddenly pulled away and patted his cheek. "Bring home some pizza."

Clark laughed and flew out the window, the steady beats of two very important hearts keeping him company, and giving him constant reminder that no matter how far Superman travelled tonight, home would be waiting for him when he returned.

**The End.**

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Interested in more one-shots like this? **

**Please review :)**


End file.
